


Full Capabilities

by WallToCeiling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Sex, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallToCeiling/pseuds/WallToCeiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry discovers that he's a Metamorphmagus, his and Hermione's sex life takes a turn for the... different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything even remotely associated with it, and I don't earn any profit from this story.

_Tuesday_

It all started one ordinary day in their eighth year at Hogwarts. The war was over, Voldemort was gone, and they were finally getting a chance to be the carefree students they were meant to be. Laughing and talking over lunch in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione enjoying swapping stories of their accidental magic as children.

Of course, Harry Potter could never be permitted to have a normal life, so fate took that moment to intervene, causing a brief lull in conversations across the hall as he interjected with what he thought was just another bit of amusing accidental magic.

“...the time I regrew my hair!”

Pandemonium erupted in the hall. People fell backwards off their seats, those of weak constitutions fainted dead away, and several girls and Malfoy let out high-pitched shrieks of surprise.

“...What?”

Hermione leaned forward across the table, eyes wide. “Harry, hair is completely and utterly impossible to create with magic. Gold, metal, animals, all those are fine, but  _hair_? It’s simply not possible!”

 _Of course it’s not_ , Harry thought resignedly to himself.

In short order, it was determined that Harry was a Metamorphmagus. His parents had put a binding on his capabilities as a baby, wanting to keep any potential powers Voldemort might not have known as secret as possible, and only childhood distress and the power of accidental magic had allowed him to use his capabilities in that one instance. The binding was promptly removed, causing Harry’s hair to fluctuate uncontrollably in colour in accordance with the slightest changes in his moods, and the only other living Metamorph in the world was contacted so that she might teach him.

Tonks Lupin, who had taken the opportunity of getting married to change her name, had only narrowly survived the Battle of Hogwarts, but survive she had, and after recovering from her injuries, she’d divided her time between helping with the reconstruction of the Ministry and raising her son, Teddy. The moment she found out that there was another Metamorph in existence and in need of training, she requested a leave of absence from the Ministry and promised to start teaching him that very day.

 

***

_Tuesday Evening_

Harry stumbled into the Head Boy’s suite, exhausted, after a long day of classes and learning. He wasn’t excused from his normal classes, so his Metamorphmagus training was taking place in the hours after dinner, and they were a lot of work on top of everything else.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione was waiting for him, seated in her usual position on the couch by the fire. Technically, she had her own suite as Head Girl, but it was an open secret that she and Harry had been sharing a bed regularly the entire year. They had grown closer and closer during the horcrux hunt, and they had taken one another’s virginities the night after the Battle of Hogwarts, taking comfort and solace in the fact that they were both still very much alive.

She looked up at him with a smile as he came in and patted a spot on the couch next to her. “How was your first lesson, Harry? It looks like you have your hair under control, at least.”

Sitting down next to her and leaning into her, he just relaxed for a minute or two before he responded. “Yeah, we spent most of the time today just going over control. We can’t move on to actual intentional changes until I can keep a single, stable form, and while my subconscious apparently handles most of the major stuff, organs and whatnot, more ephemeral things like hair are temperamental at best.”

“Well then,” she replied, slipping a bookmark in to mark her place and setting her book aside, “we’ll just have to test your control, won’t we?” With a sultry look, she swung a leg over onto his lap and planted a kiss on him.

They made it to bed a while later, and made it to sleep later still.

 

***

_Wednesday Evening_

It was near ten in the evening when someone knocked on the door to the suite. Hermione frowned over at the door and stood, setting aside her book as she headed over. Who would be knocking at that hour?

When she opened the door and saw who was on the other side, however, she cocked an eyebrow at the person standing there, folded her arms, and asked, "Can I help you?"

In the hallway in front of her stood a mirror image of herself, wearing what were blatantly Harry's school robes and uniform, a few sizes too large on him at the moment, and twirling one lock of his mass of curly brown hair around his finger.

"Hi there," he said, his voice over-the-top breathy and seductive, "is Harry in? I was hoping we might discuss some... classwork."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "I'm afraid not," she replied, playing along but not concealing the amusement in her voice. "He'll probably be back fairly shortly, though."

"Oh." He made a show of being disappointed, looking down at the floor and nibbling on his lip. "I don't suppose I could... wait for him?"

"Sure, come on in," she responded, waving him in with a theatrical gesture. "You can join me on the couch; I was just doing a bit of reading."

She didn't end up doing any more reading that night. The sight of her own face looking up from between her legs was certainly memorable, though.

 

***

_Thursday Evening_

That night, Harry came in even later, and he made a beeline for the bedroom the moment he was in the door.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" asked Hermione, standing up and following after him in concern.

Plainly exhausted, he just flopped himself down on the bed, leaving his feet to dangle off the side so he didn't have to take off his shoes. "'M fine," me mumbled into his pillow. "Just tired 's all."

All she could really do was make sympathetic noises, take off his shoes, and lever his legs properly onto the bed.

 

***

_Late Friday Evening, Technically Saturday Morning_

It was a chilly night atop the Astronomy tower, and Hermione bundled her cloak closer around herself as she ascended the steps to the top. Harry hadn't come back to the suite at all that night, and when midnight had come and gone with no sign of him, she'd retrieved the Marauder's Map and tracked him down.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she saw him sitting on a crate out on the open balcony, leaning back and staring up at the stars.

"Harry?" she said softly, slowly approaching him. "Is everything alright?"

Sighing, Harry dropped his chin to his chest and closed his eyes. He didn't respond at first, but just as Hermione opened her mouth to repeat the question, he started to speak.

"I thought it was all fun and games at first, you know. Being able to change your face - it's a laugh, right? Pig snouts around the dinner table and all that. ...Merlin alive, if that was all it is, I'd be a happy man."

Walking up next to him, Hermione tried to get him to scoot over so she could sit down beside him, but he just stood up and walked over to the guardrail, leaning on it and looking out over the Forbidden Forest.

When it didn't look like he was going to elaborate, she asked him, "So what's so awful about it?"

Not looking back at her, he responded, "I have complete control over the form my body takes, Hermione. Some of the things I can do... They're disturbing, or at least they should be."

Hermione frowned to herself. "I don't understand. What do you mean, should be?"

He hung his head. "On Wednesday, we... We covered more than just touch-morphing. We started on independent changes as well, and by the time I was done, I was reasonably able to change the general size and shape of most every part of my body."

"Harry, that's amazing! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to show you, Hermione. I came back wanting to impress you, maybe make my tongue longer, my... y'know... bigger, that sort of thing. I just... When it came down to it, I had to hold myself back."

"What?! Why- Harry, why would you think you'd ever need to hold back on me?"

"Because I wanted to go too far!" he snapped, spinning around to face her. "I wanted... Gods above, Hermione, I wanted to do so many things, changing and growing and reshaping myself all sorts of different ways, and if I had started I don't think I would have been able to stop! Ever since my abilities were unbound and Tonks has been teaching me how to use them, it's like a part of me that wasn't there before is starting to speak up, and I keep wanting to do things, to use my abilities in a million different ways, and some of them should be downright disturbing! The things Tonks showed me how to do today, I want to..." Grimacing, he ran his hands down his face and turned away again. "Hermione, if you knew the sorts of things I wanted to do with you, I'm fairly sure you'd run screaming the other way."

 

***

 

"Oh  _really_."

Blinking at her tone, Harry turned around again, mystified. She was  _angry_  at that?

"Hermione, what-"

"Don't you 'Hermione' me, Harry James. How long have you been keeping this bottled up from me? How long have you been convincing yourself I'd turn you away just because you wanted to do something unusual?"

"It's not just 'unusual', Hermione, some of-"

" _How long?_ "

"Since Wednesday or so, that's all!"

Advancing on him with her eyes narrowed, she moved forward into range and jabbed him in the chest with a finger. "Well, you can just take your notions of what I might or might not find disturbing and forget about them. I love you, Harry James Potter, and a few unusual desires in bed isn't going to change that. In point of fact, you're hardly the only one with interests they haven't acted on."

"I- What?"

"Do you remember a little dalliance back in October, taking place in Professor McGonagall's old classroom?"

Blushing, Harry just nodded in response.

"Well, just  _thinking_  about our little 'professor/schoolgirl' routine still gets my motor running, and that was months ago. I've been patient with you because I knew you didn't have the most broad of experiences growing up, and I've been working on expanding your horizons bit by bit, but if I find out you've been hiding a kinky side from me this whole time, I'm going to be  _seriously_  upset, buster."

Gobsmacked, it took Harry a few moments to collect himself, at which point he shook his head vehemently. "N-no, just since my abilities were unbound."

"Well alright. I guess we just have our current situation to resolve, then, don't we?"

"Resolve how?"

Hermione smirked at him. "Simple. Rather than dancing around the issue and trying to discreetly nudge things forward, we just set up some ground rules and go to town. For example: I'm going to rule out bodily waste of any kind right now. Does that impede any of your allegedly-disturbing urges?"

Harry shook his head.

"See? Just fine. How about you, do you have any rules you want to lay down?"

Flustered, Harry just floundered around for a moment.

Hermione grimaced and jabbed him in the chest again. "Alright, I've got another rule: Wherever this incoherent, idiotic attitude came from, it can pack up and go right back there. You're a smart, capable wizard, Harry, and this feckless behaviour is just getting in our way. You defeated  _Voldemort_ , Harry, are you honestly going to let a blunt conversation about our sex life get the better of you?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, closed it again, then took in a deep breath and let it out. "No. No, you're right, sorry. I just..." Taking another deep breath, he centered himself and then continued. "Okay. Where were we, rules?"

Nodding in satisfaction, she crossed her arms and waited for him to come up with something.

"Right. Well, how about saying 'no blood or injuries'? Is that okay with you?"

"How about 'no  _significant_  blood or injuries'? We wouldn't want to have to completely ruin an evening just because someone got overeager with their fingernails, would we?"

 

***

 

They went back and forth for another fifteen minutes or so before they'd come up with a solid set of simple, straightforward boundaries, and after coming up with a safeword (Hamlet) and a safe action, just in case one of them wasn't capable of speech but still needed to cut things off (tapping or otherwise making noise in the pattern of "shave and a haircut"), they decided that they were ready to go.

Wrapping her boyfriend up in a big hug, Hermione nestled her face into his neck and murmured, "It's settled, then. No more feeling sorry for yourself, and no more working yourself into a frenzy over something that's not even a problem."

Harry responded to the hug in kind, resting his cheek on the top of his girlfriend's head. "Well, okay, but only because you said so."

"Prat!" Laughing, she pulled away and shoved at him lightly. "Now, are you ready to go back to the suite and show me just what you've learned?"

A predatory grin darkened his face, and he stalked forward towards her. "Oh, I'll show you  _exactly_  how much I've learned," he growled, and then he reached down to lift her into his arms, swing her over his shoulders in a fireman's carry, and make for the stairs. She made the obligatory demands that he let her down the whole way back to the suite, but with no safeword forthcoming, he simply refused.

When they finally made it back to their bedroom, Harry tossed her onto her back on their bed and leaned down over her, planting his hands outside and above her shoulders and leaning his face down next to hers. Growling low in her ear, he said, "Are you sure you're ready for this? We could still back out if you wanted."

He wasn't speaking from insecurity this time, though; he was  _teasing_  her, and her only response was to arch her back seductively and cock an eyebrow up at him.

He smirked down at her, then straightened up a bit and took a deep breath. "Well, alright then. Here goes." Rolling his shoulders and planting his feet, he steadied himself, then reached down into himself and applied his will - and then his every fiber suddenly  _tensed_ , and after a moment, Hermione realized what she was seeing. He was  _growing_ , getting physically larger right in front of her.

His every muscle seemed to swell forth, his trim and fit frame quickly packing on mass he couldn't have earned with a decade at the gym. His uniform shirt tightened across his chest as his shoulders pushed outwards, and buttons started snapping off mere moments later. Hermione reached up to help him out of his shirt, but he just grabbed her hands in one of his own - which was growing as well, turning into a big, meaty mitt with fingers the size of sausages - and shook his head with a wicked grin. His growth slowed down for just a moment, then  _surged_ forward, and his shirt was shredded at the seams, unveiling thick, burgeoning slabs of muscle that showed no signs of slowing down. His pecs were already inches thick and swelling outwards, and his ribcage was barrelling out, leaving his chest wider and deeper by the minute. He was also growing upwards, his chest gradually moving up and getting more and more distant. His abs were like small bricks in motion, shifting and jostling with every minute adjustment to his position, and she couldn't help herself - she reached up and caressed them, and she couldn't believe just how hard they were, not to mention hot to the touch. His skin was extremely warm, and as she roamed her hands up to grope at his ever-thickening musculature, she found herself wanting to feel as much of that heat as possible.

She wanted to wrap her legs up around his waist, but with his knees on either side of hers, she found that she couldn't - and a glance down at his thighs completely derailed her thoughts as she spotted something she'd completely forgotten about.

Harry's penis was growing now along with the rest of him, and he plainly wasn't holding back on it. As big around as a grapefruit, his massive member reached most of the way down to the bed, and its growth wasn't slowing down in the slightest. As she watched, his (half-flaccid!) cock grew down to the point where its head nudged down against the bed, and it just kept going, pressing its big domed bell-end right into her crotch.

She rolled her hips to brush her nether lips up against his head and reached down down with both hands to grasp it and heft it up between them - and where his chest had been warm, his cock was practically  _searing_ , and the moment she touched it, it lurched in her hands and started to surge forth, pumping up both with Harry's ongoing growth and the natural swelling of an erection. Harry moaned as her touch brought him up to full mast, and he thrust forward slightly, moving his hardening ramrod back and forth in her grasp. He started leaking pre as he rocked back and forth atop her, and he soon had her midsection practically coated with the warm, slightly-viscous substance. It ran slowly down her sides, beginning to pool on the sheets under her, and she couldn't help but contribute what she could; her cunt was absolutely  _dripping_  wet, and she could feel her own warm lubricant running down her rear to start its own little puddle below.

By the time his growth finally started to taper off, Hermione was staring up at the bottom edge of pectorals half a foot thick, and the length of her whole torso was spanned by just his abdomen. His legs were spread out on either side of her own, his gnarled thighs each without question larger than her whole upper body, and she could only barely make out the tops of his huge calves. His hard-on, which he was grinding down against her with an increasing rhythm, nudged up against the underside of her breasts with each thrust, while his colossal nutsack rested on the bed between her legs, and his member was at least as thick as one of her thighs, its head very nearly as big as her own.

He utterly dwarfed her. Each of his arms, which he'd moved and shifted up the bed as he'd grown to the point where she would have to crane her neck to see them, probably weighed more than her in her entirety.

And as he started to growl deep in his chest and thrust harder and faster against her, she realized that he could only be building up to something truly  _massive_.

She pushed herself up against his rutting, meeting his thrusts with her arched back, and moaned loudly as she felt every vein and ridge of his gargantuan cock rubbing against her abdomen. She had no hope whatsoever of taking that thing inside her, but that wasn't going to stop her from getting off against it. She reached her hands down, running them through the puddle of pre above her navel, and grasped at the top of his cock with one hand and went for her dripping cunt with the other. Slipping two fingers into her sopping twat with ease, she moaned louder as she started to pump furiously in and out, shoving in a third digit when the thought of taking as much up her pussy as she possibly could pushed its way into her brain.

Vigorously, she rubbed her hand back and forth on the upper side of his gigantic erection, sparing no efforts on misguided concerns of gentleness. He was grinding it down against her with a vengeance, so there was no sense being delicate with her measly hand. As she pumped her fingers into herself, she groped at his humungous member, grasping at its thick veins and hard ridges and trying in vain to find some purpose as he moved it back and forth against her. He was just fucking down  _onto_  her at this point, his teeth bared and his eyes staring down, unfocused, at some spot on the bed above her head as he just ground his cock against her.

She writhed underneath him as his pace kept picking up, and soon she was building up to her orgasm as his pace started to reach a crescendo. He was violently thrusting back and forth above her, his dick bashing into the undersides of her breasts with every thrust even as it pressed down on her to the point that she couldn't lift herself under it at all - and then he shuddered, and his great balls lurched upwards betwen her legs, and he buried himself home, his cockhead shoving itself up beneath her breasts... and he  _came_.

" _FUUUUCCCKKKK!_ "

The first burst was like a fire hydrant had burst open, his thick, creamy cum launching forth in a torrent several seconds long. His cumfountain practically  _slammed_  into her, and her head was knocked back against the mattress by the force of it, her mouth and nose suddenly  _engulfed_ , his torrential outburst forcing its way down her throat and halfway up her sinuses. It was only her extreme good fortune that she'd closed her eyes moments before he had unleashed that kept her from experiencing that extremely unpleasant sensation on top of everything else.

Of course, as she struggled to gulp and swallow down as much of his (frankly,  _delicious_ ) cum as she possibly could, his second burst followed, and she felt momentarily submerged, a veritable river of thick ejaculate pressing against her and flowing past her face.

And just as she found herself struggling not to gasp for air, unable to simultaneously breathe and swallow what she could of his gallons of semen, a tingling of magic brushed over her, and her airways and eyes were suddenly clear. She was still coated, positively  _drenched_ , and he was still hosing out buckets of thick, sticky cum every couple of seconds, but he was mostly upright now, kneeling on either side of her on the bed, convulsing slightly with each surge of cum that gushed out over her. Whatever spell he'd cast was keeping her eyes clear and allowing her to breathe - though she wasn't sure how, as her mouth and throat were still filled to the brim with cum - and as he looked down at her, she was struck by the out-of-place gentleness she saw on his face. He looked so utterly  _fond_  of her, even as his body spasmed as his cock hosed out yet another wave of cum over her, and his look warmed her inside like nothing else. Arching her back seductively up at him, she reached up to caress her cum-coated breasts, squeezing them together as another burst of cum surged forth, rubbing his thick seed into them like she was soaping herself up in the shower.

Gradually, his ejaculation petered off, and once he was no longer hosing out gallons of semen and instead just spurting out relatively modest dollops, he eased himself down onto the bed beside her. Swallowing her way to a clear throat, she gasped a breath, mostly to make sure that her airway was in fact clear, then smiled over at him and collapsed back fully onto the bed, utterly spent.


	2. Chapter 2

_Shortly Thereafter_

After a few minutes of simply lying there, Hermione eventually worked up the energy to go get cleaned up. When she asked Harry if he would join her, he waved her on, saying he'd be in in a bit, and she left him to rest, making her way into the suite's bathroom.

The bathrooms in the Heads' suites were on par with the Prefects' bathroom in terms of luxury, and the centerpiece of everything was the shower at the far end of the room. It was reminiscent of the over-the-top luxury showers she'd sometimes seen on Muggle home-renovation shows, all deep blue marble and gleaming metal, but where the Muggle luxury showers had a handful of water spouts working in concert, the wizarding version took things to a whole new level. A discreet series of runes actually conjured water evenly throughout the shower area, leaving it coming from no one source but simply spraying onto the body from every which direction. A few additional runes kept it from spraying directly into the person's face unintentionally, and individual heat and pressure preferences were determined automatically, making it the most luxurious shower experience possible.

Stepping in, Hermione took in a pleased breath as the runes activated automatically, a gentle massage of nearly-scalding water starting in on her from all angles. She had a lot of rinsing and washing to do in order to get clean; Harry's cum was thick and sticky and _everywhere_ , and her hair was thoroughly saturated with the stuff. Reaching over for a bottle on a small shelf off to one side, she poured herself out a dollop of her favourite hair potion and got to work. The thick layer of ejaculate covering most of her upper torso would rinse off in time, so she chose to focus her attentions on her hair instead and allow the rest to clear away on its own.

***

It was a little while later when the door to the bathroom opened up again and Harry came in, and Hermione had lost count of the number of times she'd poured out more hair solution for herself. She was mostly clean by then, but there was still a little bit of matted semen remaining in her hair that was stubbornly refusing to wash out completely. The room was more or less filled with steam at that point, so she didn't get a good look at Harry until he'd already joined her in the shower, but once he was there, she looked him over in curiosity.

He'd reduced his body down to close to what it had originally been, though he'd kept a few inches and maybe a stone of weight on, and he'd kept most of the impossibly-tight definition he'd given himself as well. He looked like a sculpture of a Greek god done by someone who'd never heard of subtlety - and for all that Hermione want to deride it as over-the-top, she couldn't deny that she found it ridiculously attractive. She took a moment to just watch him move, his deeply-cut muscles shifting sinuously right under his skin, and she had to hold back from going over and running her tongue along the creases in his abs.

"Everything's mostly cleaned up out there," he said, reaching past her to grab a bar of soap. She couldn't quite hold back from caressing his core with one hand as he leaned by. He pretended not to notice. "The sheets could probably still do with a proper laundering, but the mess itself is gone and the wall and floor are scourgified."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," she replied, doing her best to keep her tone normal, "though I suspect we'll want to look into more advanced cleaning charms before too long." Her voice took on a bit of a teasing element then, and she locked his eyes with a challenging look. "Unless, of course, that was the full extent of your allegedly-disturbing ideas, in which case I'll be sorely disappointed."

He met her gaze with an arrogant smirk for just a moment, but it fractured and fell away as quick as it had come. "No, I can safely say not," he replied, moving forward to wrap her up in his arms. He was nervous again, disheartened and afraid of what she would think, and she felt a twinge of frustration. "Honestly, that was mostly just me releasing a bit of pressure. The ideas I have, they're more... Well, there's more to them than just that."

Pushing back from him far enough to look him in the eyes, she glared up at him. "Well there had damn well better be. I was promised freaky sex, and I expect you to deliver. I'm not made of glass, Harry! As long as you keep to our rules and back off if I call a safety, anything goes. We had that talk for a reason: You want to cut loose, I want you to cut loose. How clear do I have to make it?"

A spark lit behind Harry's eyes, and he shoved her lightly away from him and stepped back as well. She shivered slightly as he visibly let his insecurity wash away, standing straighter, rolling his shoulders, and fixing her with a hungry gaze. She knew right then that she was in for it.

"Fine," he said, his voice so low it was nearly a growl. "You want me to cut loose? I can cut loose."

Stalking forward, he reached down to grab her arse in both hands and _lift_ , hefting her up into his arms and continuing forward until she was pressed up between his toned, muscular torso and the warm marble wall behind her. He brought his mouth down to capture hers, kissing her fervently as he ground his erection up against her, and for a few long moments, all they did was kiss and move against one another as the shower ran down over them.

Until something brushed up against Hermione's ankle and made her jerk back in surprise, that is.

She tried to twist around and see what it was, but Harry wouldn't let her get a good view, holding her in place and pinning her gaze with an amused look of his own.

"Harry," she said warily, "what was that?"

He didn't say anything, he just kept watching her in dark amusement. A moment later, however, she spotted something moving atop his head.

It was a small tendril of a plant, a thin, green, leafy vine slowly trailing its way through his hair, and it appeared to be moving of its own accord. Blinking, she glanced back down at his face, and he grinned widely back at her - and then, with a rush of rustling leaves, she was suddenly grabbed around the wrists, elbows, ankles, and knees by what she knew could only be more vines. They wrapped tightly around her, holding her securely (though not so tightly as to restrict blood-flow), and as Harry stepped away, they held her in place, leaving her bound and splayed out up against the wall in front of him.

Once he took a few steps back, Hermione could see that the vines were apparently sprouting out of his back, growing from there up to grip at the ceiling and then extending over to the wall and down to her. As she watched, another few vines grew up and joined the others, growing out like a fast-motion video until they wrapped around her extremities as well to hold her in place.

Harry made a show of looking her up and down, licking his lips as he cast his gaze over her body - and then the vines suddenly lifted her forward, carrying her off the wall and towards him. She struggled a bit in their hold, but they held fast, and he only smirked at her efforts. With just a thought, he wrapped another few vines around her, these ones around her shoulders and neck, and they forced her head back to bare her throat.

Leaning in, he started planting light kisses on her throat, adding in a few nips here and there as she started to writhe in his vines' grasp. He brought his hands forward as well to cup her breasts, hefting them lightly in place and teasing his thumbs around her nipples. "I'm a Metamorphmagus," he murmured quietly, barely audible over the shower's spray. "That doesn't just mean funny noses and changing hair; it's a fancy word for shapeshifter, and the limits of our abilities are actually some of our best-kept secrets." Several of the vines started to grow around her, branching and spreading to wrap around her torso; they explored her breasts, a few small tendrils teasing and circling gently around her nipples, and she moaned under their teasing assault. He moved away, letting the vines - his vines - do the work as he looked on.

And they were _his_ vines, she realized, as much a part of him as his hand or his foot. For all that they seemed separate and her mind wanted to instinctively categorize them as their own entity, they were all him. _Harry_ was gently kneading at her breasts, _Harry_ was slowly wrapping her torso in a thickening nest of tangling vines, _Harry_ was bringing a thick, glistening vine up towards her face - wait.

Blinking, she focused herself on that last one. A deep green vine an inch or so thick was coming up towards her, its end blunt and rounded and its surface glistening with a shiny, viscous liquid. There were no leaves or branches anywhere in sight on it, and it moved like a long tentacle - and when she caught sight of Harry standing a little ways away, his hand slowly moving up and down his erect cock, she couldn't help but wonder just where he'd gotten the idea.

Not that she was complaining, of course.

Smiling lasciviously, she licked her lips and opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue for good measure. Harry smirked and took his hand off his cock, then gently moved his tentacle forward, letting it drift lightly towards her open mouth, and as soon as the appendage was within reach, she snapped forward, closing her lips around its end and running her tongue along its cool underside. Its glistening coating was sweet and slick, and she sucked at it eagerly, bobbing her head forward and back and letting her lips glide up and down what length she could reach.

Moaning in pleasure, Harry let it move forward, giving her more and more length to suck on, until she was bumping it up against the back of her throat whenever she dove forward on it. (Her parents had always taught her extremely thorough oral hygiene, and habitually brushing her tongue had wrought two benefits: great breath and no gag reflex.) She bobbed and sucked and licked and delighted in the noises of pleasure she was eliciting from her Metamorph boyfriend, and she was just starting to wonder whether she would be able to bring him to orgasm solely through fellating the vine when she felt a number of vines starting to tangle themselves in her hair and resist her head's movement. As they grew, they held her back more and more, and it didn't take a genius to realize she was meant to stop. Giving one last bob, nearly getting the tip of the tentacle down the top of her throat, she leaned back and relaxed, letting the tendrils in her hair support her head and neck.

Smiling approvingly, he ran the tentacle in and out of her mouth a few times before languidly extracting it, running it once around her flushed lips before withdrawing it back to where the plants all seemed to knot behind her. By this point, her body was thoroughly ensconced in a tangle of vines and leaves that would have made a Devil's Snare proud, and though she wasn't being held tightly, there wasn't a lot of give in the plants either. She had no choice but to remain splayed out in front of him, held up in midair by the plants that were a part of his body.

She didn't have long to muse on that, though, as the tentacle that she'd just been blowing made its presence known once again.

In her original plan to gently nudge Harry into kinkier and kinkier sex, she'd scheduled the introduction to anal sex for the middle of the summer, perhaps in the guise of a birthday present. It was hardly all that adventurous compared to some of the stuff she'd had planned for two or three years down the road, but considering that he'd never even conceived of the idea of oral sex before she'd introduced him, she'd been sure to plan conservatively.

Based on where his tentacle was prodding around, however, he apparently had plans to accelerate the schedule.

Her eyes went wide at the first touch of the slick, cool tendril, but when she caught a flash of nervousness on his face, she was sure to relax it into a delighted, anticipatory expression, complete with gentle writhing and a light moan. He was being adventurous on his own, taking chances and exploring new territory, and she wanted to encourage that as much as possible.

Fortunately, he took the hint, and his probing got a bit less tentative. He rubbed the tentacle around her rosebud, nudging directly against it occasionally, and soon she was slick with the tendril's sap all over - and then he brought it back to her pucker and started to _push_. At first, he had no success, but when he narrowed the tip of the tentacle slightly, her first ring of muscle gave way, and suddenly he was pushing in, stretching her out to the tentacle's full width. It wasn't terribly thick when compared to a phallus, but considering she'd only ever toyed with the tip of a finger in the past, the dull ache of being pushed open was still plenty present, and the feeling sent a shiver of pleasure through her body. Her eyes fluttered closed and she let out a low, shaky moan at the sensations, and Harry slowly began to move the vine in and out, building up a slow, luxurious pace.

After a few minutes of that, though, he withdrew it again, and she opened her eyes to give him a questioning look.

Smirking at her, he just reached behind himself, then pulled forward another vine-tentacle similar to the one he'd just been penetrating her with. He considered it for a moment, then stepped forward a bit, bringing it close to her face... and then he began sculpting it, painstakingly reshaping it to meet his exact needs.

Taking a section about a foot long at the end, he made it a bit thicker, then a bit harder and more rigid as well, adding a series of raised, vein-like ridges to top it all off. After a few moments, it started secreting the same sweet sap as the smaller one, and she unconsciously licked her lips at the thought of taking it in her mouth.

Spying the gesture, Harry just smirked again, and then the tentacle left his hand, whipping itself away and out of sight. For a brief moment, she wondered where it was going - but when she felt it nudging at her pussy lips, she knew just where it was headed.

Her eyes rolled upwards as the thick branch probed gently at her entrance. She was sopping wet, and not just because of the shower, and it had no trouble nudging its way in until its very tip was poised and ready to enter. She tried to roll her hips and coax it in, but the plants holding her up wouldn't allow her enough free motion to let her succeed. In response, the branch moved away, then flicked lightly at her clit, and she couldn't hold back a groan in response. "Harry, please!"

"Please what, Hermione?"

She whined softly in frustration and tried to writhe in place. "Put it in, Harry, please!"

"I don't know," he drawled, and she locked her eyes on him in a glare. He just laughed at her. "I mean, how do I know you really want it? You could just be humouring me here, playing along with my weird scenario for my benefit. Are you sure you don't just want to go back to boring, vanilla Harry?"

She was no idiot, she knew what he was doing. "Fuck me," she snarled at him, injecting as much venom into her voice as she possibly could. "Take that hard, thick branch of yours and shove it in my sopping cunt, then bring back that other vine as well. Fill me up, hammer into me, make me cu _MORGANA ABOVE_!"

Grinning wickedly, he'd thrust both into her simultaneously, suddenly filling her with his hard, cool tendrils. He set a quick pace, moving them in and out rapidly, setting her whole body jiggling within his bonds, and her head lolled around as she lost herself in pleasure. She babbled incoherently as he fucked her, phrases melting into one another as she tried to express everything his branch and vine were doing to her.

Her orgasm built up quickly as he pumped the tendrils into her over and over again, tension building up inside her, and soon, with a gush and an incoherent scream, she came, her pussy and arse convulsing frantically around their respective intruders.

Harry grit his teeth as the sensations of her spasming holes threatened to overwhelm him, and he couldn't hold onto his restraint any longer. His original plan was to go the whole time only touching her with his morphed vines and tendrils, but frankly, he just couldn't help himself.

***

As she came down from her orgasm, Hermione felt the branch in her pussy pulling its way out, and she whined slightly in disappointment at the feeling of emptiness it left behind. She perked up a bit, though, when her unfocused eyes caught something moving in front of her face, and as she blearily forced it into clarity, she recognized it as that same appendage, slick with both its sweet sap and her own secretions, that had just been inside her. Hopeful, she parted her lips for it, and Harry moved it forward for her, slipping the tip of it in between her lips and into her mouth. It was thicker than the other vine, and more rigid, but with her own juices still clinging to it, it was all the more delicious. It slowly slid in and out of her mouth, taking a slow pace as she sucked and licked at it, but it wasn't long before it pulled teasingly back, moving just outside of her reach.

She frowned at it, then glared at Harry behind it, but before she could pull together actual an actual coherent objection, her boyfriend stepped forward, and she felt something warm bump up against her midsection. He smirked at her, guiding the head of his cock down to rest against her lower lips - and then he dipped his body slightly and rolled his hips, and he pushed himself into her, his erection sinking smoothly into her sopping hole, warm and thick, and she tossed her head back and moaned at the feel of it.

He started off slow, pumping his erect member gently in and out of her, but he gradually picked up the pace, and soon he was really giving it to her, bouncing her up and down in the harness of vines and making her breaths short and shallow. As he sped up, he reached his arms around under her own to grip her shoulders from behind and, using the strength of the vines she was entrapped by as a counter, started _pulling_ her down onto him, rocking her down onto his cock as he thrust up to meet her. He got the vine in her arse back into motion as well, pumping into her in sync and reaming her without restraint.

Given everything, she wasn't surprised when he soon gritted his teeth and started to stutter in his pace, and she took a deep, satisfied breath as he pulled her down onto him one last time, burying himself to the hilt, and let fly. His whole body jerked lightly as he came, and as his orgasm petered off, he leaned forward against her, spent. The vines supporting her fell away, and she found herself on her feet, in the shower, surrounded by piles of dense foliage and supporting a boyfriend substantially heavier than she was.

"Come on, Harry," she coaxed, maneuvering him into a more manageable position, one arm slung over her shoulders, "we need to get back to bed. Why don't you get rid of the vines for now and help me back to bed."

"Right, yeah," he mumbled, rolling his shoulders tiredly and blinking around at the shower. Closing his eyes for a moment, he started to retract the plant life back into himself, and soon he was back to being just a normal human.

"There we go," Hermione encouraged him, nudging him towards the door. "Now, back to bed, come on."

In reply, he just mumbled something incoherent and let her guide him out.


End file.
